Double
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Un jeune homme enfermé dans une pièce par un vieil homme fou prêt à tout pour se l'approprier. Comment est-il arrivé là et comment s'en sortira-t-il ? Pairing : Akame


Une pièce plongée dans la pénombre, chichement éclairée par un pâle rayon de lune et dans laquelle régnait un froid inhabituel. Dans cette pièce, une ombre tremblotante passait avec régularité devant une fenêtre en partie embuée et, à ses gestes désordonnés, il était aisé de comprendre qu'elle était en proie à la panique la plus totale. Pour un peu, elle aurait pu écrire « Tasukete ! » dessus avec son doigt, mais elle n'avait pas pensé à le faire, sûrement trop effrayée pour réfléchir correctement.

Contrairement aux apparences, l'endroit n'était pas le salon d'un obscur manoir hanté par des esprits frappeurs. Non, il s'agissait simplement de l'antre d'un esprit retord.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme entra. Il avait largement dépassé les soixante ans, mais son smocking tout droit sorti des mains habiles d'un tailleur et ses cheveux blancs, lui conféraient une classe et une distinction hors du commun, qui cependant ne faisaient pas oublier la folie empreinte dans son regard. D'un pas conquérant laissant supposer qu'il avait l'habitude d'être obéi, il s'approcha du jeune homme prisonnier dans la pièce, faisant reculer celui-ci avec une telle précipitation qu'il semblait vouloir entrer dans un mur pour lui échapper.

- Alors, Kamenashi-kun, tu as réfléchi à ma petite... proposition ? demanda-t-il d'une voix trop suave pour être honnête.

A ces mots, le plus jeune déglutit péniblement et un filet de sueur glacé se mit à couler le long de son dos. L'homme était totalement fou, c'était indéniable et pourtant, malgré ça, il restait très cohérent. Il s'était montré extrêmement clair lorsqu'il l'avait fait kidnapper : il avait décidé de l'avoir quoi qu'il lui en coûte et mettrait toute sa fortune et ses relations en jeu s'il le fallait pour arriver à ses fins. Pour la énième fois depuis son enlèvement, il tenta de lui faire entendre raison.

- Kitagawa-san, je vous en prie...

Le sourire charmeur qui étirait les lèvres fines sur le visage ridé du milliardaire disparut subitement, remplacé par un rictus inquiétant.

- Je constate que rien n'arrive à te faire changer d'avis, mon garçon. Ni le froid de la pièce, ni la privation de nourriture... Il va donc falloir que j'aille plus loin puisque tu es si têtu.

La menace était claire, cependant, pour Kazuya, le jeune homme captif, elle voulait dire tout et n'importe quoi. Qui savait quelles idées tordues pouvaient germer dans un esprit dérangé capable d'enlever quiconque lui plait ou peut lui servir.

Sans abandonner sa grimace, le vieillard s'approcha de nouveau de la porte, l'ouvrit et s'adressa à une personne encore présente dans le couloir.

- Entre. Il faut qu'il te voit, ordonna-t-il d'un ton à faire froid dans le dos.

Il s'effaça ensuite et laissa passer son interlocuteur inconnu. Quelle ne fut pas la stupeur et la frayeur de Kazuya, lorsqu'il vit entrer cette personne. Car celui à qui parlait son geôlier n'était autre que... lui-même.

Les yeux écarquillés, le jeune homme s'observait lui-même sans parvenir à croire ce qu'il voyait. Il n'avait pas de frère et encore moins de jumeau. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ?

- Ta surprise m'amuse, mon jeune ami, reprit Kitagawa à son intention. Je vais donc contenter ta curiosité : tu as devant toi, celui que va épouser ton cher Jin à ta place. Et toi, tu vas rester ici avec moi. N'est ce pas magnifique ?

- Quoi ?!

Il devait avoir mal entendu. Il avait forcément mal entendu. Il devait épouser Jin le lendemain. Tout était prêt et tous deux attendaient ce jour depuis plus de deux ans. C'était impossible… Ce cauchemar empirait de minute en minute… De toute façon, jamais son Jin ne se laisserait prendre au piège. Il le connaissait trop bien et depuis trop longtemps pour se laisser duper par cette parodie de lui-même. Il enverrait bouler cet imposteur et partirait à sa recherche. Il remuerait ciel et terre pour le retrouver, c'était évident.

- Oh je sais ce que tu pense, mon garçon. Tu crois que ton cher et tendre devinera la supercherie et te retrouveras. Mais c'est impossible, c'est ton clone absolument parfait.

Et sans le laisser ajouter autre chose, le vieil homme donna à son double une petite grenouille tirée d'un bocal que Kamenashi n'avait pas vu et que le clone goba vivante comme s'il s'agissait d'une friandise, en se léchant les lèvres avec gourmandise.


End file.
